emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8284 (11th October 2018)
.'' Plot Police cars race to Home Farm. Joe lays unconscious with blood dripping from his nose. Graham checks for a pulse but can't find one. He tells Cain that Joe is dead although Cain thinks it's a sick joke. Meanwhile, in the house, Dr Jutla tends to an unconscious yet alive Kim. Vanessa rushes to help. Just as Eric suggests Kim was pushed, Charity comes downstairs with Noah following not far behind. Faith appears. At the lakeside, an unconscious Ross is taken into an ambulance on a stretcher. ''"There was loads of people up there that night. I mean, it was a party! Who's gonna keep tabs on other people's coming and goings when there's free booze on tap? Just there to have a laugh! Hey, I'll tell you who definitely wasn't there though. Joe. Why is no-one asking about where he was?" - Tracy Metcalfe Cain is in disbelief. He reminds Graham he only punched Joe once although Graham states once is all it takes. He orders Cain to get in his car and drive towards Hotten to create an alibi. Cain can't understand why Graham is doing this. Graham comments it saved him a job. In the woods, Moira tells PC Williams that the police better catch Simon as he's not getting away with doing this to Ross again. As Graham places Joe's body into the boot of his car, Joe's fingers twitch. In the house, Kim comes around just as the paramedics arrive. The remaining guests decide to call it an evening but the police won't allow them to leave as they want to question everyone about Kim's fall. Graham disposes of Joe's body near the viaduct. When he gets back into the car, he bursts into tears. After being interviewed, Kerry and Dan head to the pub with all the gossip from the masquerade ball. Moments later, Moira appears in the pub and informs Pete that Ross has been attacked by Simon. Cain returns to Butlers Farm in a state. He struggles to digest what he's done and rejects a call from Debbie. At the hospital, a Doctor informs Graham that Kim sustained a head trauma and lost some blood after falling from a balcony and landing on a champagne fountain although she's now awake and conscious. Pete, Rebecca and Moira rush to the hospital to see Ross. Ross has a few minor injuries but will be fine. PC Williams informs them Simon has been arrested; he still had Moira's phone on him at the time of his arrest so that'll help build a convincing case against him. Ross is delighted. A solemn Cain sits with Isaac as someone knocks at the door. Cain eventually answers the door - it's Graham and he wants to talk. Debbie heads back to the hospital and explains to an upset Sarah that Joe is gone. After putting Isaac down, Cain asks Graham how he knows he's taken care of this properly as he can't have any of this come back on him. Graham states he said he'd take care of things and he meant it so he'll just have to trust him. Cain wants to know where Joe is but Graham suggests it's best he doesn't know. Cain grabs Graham by the lapels but Graham isn't intimidated so Cain lets him go then signals for him to leave. "People are stupid. They think they're good at lying, but someone will always see through it. Everyone gets found out in the end." - Vanessa Woodfield At Home Farm, the remaining guests wait to be interviewed. Nicola suggests Charity has a motive because of what Kim has done to Debbie whilst Doug reminds Charity it doesn't help that she wasn't in the vicinity when Kim fell as she doesn't have an alibi. Charity protests she was in the toilet. Charity doesn't want to stick around and wait to be interviewed so decides to leave. The Police Officer advises her to stay but Charity refuses, so he arrests her. Cast Regular cast *Joe Tate - Ned Porteous *Graham Foster - Andrew Scarborough *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Kim Tate - Claire King *Manpreet - Rebecca Sarker *Frank Clayton - Michael Praed *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Noah Dingle - Jack Downham *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Rebecca White - Emily Head *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Matty Barton - Ash Palmisciano *Isaac Dingle - Bobby Dunsmuir (uncredited) *Sarah Sugden - Katie Hill *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb Guest cast *PC Williams - Shari Fox *Police Officer - Toby Everett *Paramedic - Annette Flynn *Doctor - Sandra James-Young Locations *Unknown country road *Home Farm - Driveway, entrance hallway, grounds and living room *Hotten General Hospital - Interview room *Land under Hotten Viaduct *The Woolpack - Bar *Butlers Farm - Kitchen and living room *Hotten General Hospital - Corridors, Ross' room and Sarah's room Notes *Final appearance of Ned Porteous as Joe Tate. *Tracy Metcalfe and Vanessa Woodfield appear in flashforwards to a police interview. Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes